Maman raconte moi une histoire
by Nanamy
Summary: Une petite fiction toute mignonne. . Une petite fille harcèle sa maman pour qu'elle lui raconte 'son' histoire . . .
1. Une rencontre

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Bonjour à vous ! C'est encore moi Nanamy . . . Et voui ! Je vais vous embêter avec une petite histoire qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Cette fiction sera très courte (elle se termine au chapitre suivant) car je dois me concentrer sur Yuya Ishanty et bien sûr, sur Carnet de Voyage avec ma petite Chibi-yuya que j'adore beaucoup Hihihi**

**Bref j'espère que vous allez aimer, laissez-vous plonger et guider par cette fiction toute mignonne !**

**Je dédie cette courte fiction à tous les fans du Kyo x Yuya (Je pense surtout à toi. . .Peckforever(trèès grandeuh fan du Kyo x Yuya ) et à Nadeishiko (avec sa soeur) . .et bien sûr à beaucoup d'autres ! XD)**

**Allez bonne lecture !!**

**Bye bye**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Une rencontre**

**D'D'D'oOoOoD'D'D**

« Maman !! Maman !! Raconte moi encore l'histoire de ta rencontre avec papa !! » S'écria une petite fille en tirant sur la manche de sa mère.

La belle maman regarda sa fille avec bienveillance. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle répondit d'une voix douce à sa petite.

« Bien sûr, Yuko. Viens on va se mettre dans le jardin, pour profiter de cette belle après-midi. »

La fillette, très heureuse de cette réponse, courut en direction du jardin de la petite maison familiale.

Le jardin n'étais pas bien grand, mais il y régnait une ambiance chaleureuse et réconfortante.

Au centre du gazon il y avait une petite table avec quatre chaises et un parasol, un petit chemin de pierre y accédait. Sur le coté de cet aménagement, il y avait une balançoire qui semblait usée. Tout autour du jardin il y avait des fleurs en tout genre. De couleurs variées, rose, violet, rouge, jaune . .

La fillette âgée de moins de dix ans attendait patiemment sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, elle lui fit un énorme sourire.

Sa maman qu'elle adorait tant était une belle femme blonde avec des yeux magnifiques et une taille fine. La mère s'avança près de sa fille en déposant un plateau comportant des biscuits et de la limonade fraîche avec tous les accessoires pour en profiter.

« Maman raconte moi !! » S'impatienta Yuko, sur sa chaise.

La maman la regarda avec un grand sourire. Cette histoire, son histoire, elle l'avait déjà raconté maintes et maintes fois à sa fille, mais elle s'en lassait jamais.

« Calme toi, et laisse-moi te raconter comment j'ai rencontré ton père, le grand. . »

« Onime no Kyo !! » Termina la tête blonde qui était maintenant surexcitée.

La mère poussa un soupir de lassitude, vraiment cette enfant la surprendra toujours, bien qu'elle connaisse cette histoire sur le bout des doigts, elle ne se lasse jamais de l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Bon reprenons et cette fois ne me coupe pas la parole, promis ? »

« Promis » murmura doucement la fillette de peur que sa mère se fâche et ne raconte plus l'histoire, car comme le disait son papa, maman s'emporte trop vite et nous casse les oreilles.

« Tu es une gentille fille.. Bon commençons. . »

* * *

C'était par une belle journée d'automne dans les rues de Tokyo, qui dit belle journée à Tokyo durant cette saison, dit pluie et grisaille. 

A cette époque j'étais une jeune étudiante en l'histoire de l'art. L'art me passionnait, surtout l'art occidental, tel Picasso - peintre Espagnol, ou Van Gogh - peintre néerlandais . . . et j'en passe.

J'étais moi-même une petite artiste peu reconnue grâce à mes tableaux. Mon professeur à l'époque Mr. Sanada me disait souvent que j'avais beaucoup de talent, quoiqu'il voulut plutôt que je découvre son lit. Ce n'est rien ma belle, c'est juste une expression, non je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, non ne demande pas à papa car il se fâchera. Je continue. . .

En ce temps j'étais une jeune femme libre et fière découvrant la vie citadine. J'étais pleine d'espoir et de rêves.

Je me rappelle ma première exposition, c'était à ce moment là que tout a commencé. Le 10 octobre 1998, la même année où les français gagnèrent la coupe du monde de football, mon frère était dans un état. . . Bref ce n'est pas important. Donc en ce 10 octobre j'ouvrai les portes de mon monde intérieur. Okuni, une de mes amies m'aida beaucoup pour l'ouverture, grâce à son sens hors du commun des relations. . .Bref passons.

Alors j'étais entourée par mon amie et mon professeur et nous attendions avec une grande excitation les premiers visiteurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes insoutenables nous accueillions les premier curieux.

Je fit la connaissance d'une certaine Mahiro qui est devenue ta marraine justement. Au premier regard je vis très vite que c'était une personne timide, mais après qu'on ait discuté des mes oeuvres et la vie à Tokyo, j'ai sus alors que je m'étais trompée royalement. C'était une fille énergique et pleine d'entrain. Très important vu comment se comporte son petit ami, qui est maintenant son mari. Hidetada alias Tigre-rouge. Il utilise ce pseudonyme pour ses romans très particuliers. Euh, non Yuko tu ne peux pas les lire, c'est réservé aux grandes personnes. Quand tu pourrais les lire. . Pas avant d'avoir la majorité au moins. Bon je continue. . .

Je fis aussi la connaissance de plusieurs grands artistes venus ici pour découvrir les nouveaux talents.

J'ai eu la joie de rencontrer Kyoshiro Mibu, un grand sculpteur . . oui c'est le monsieur rigollot qui vient nous voir souvent.

La fête était à son plein et mon exposition faisait fureur, j'avais même vendu la moitié de mes tableaux, j'étais si heureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme me fasse une remarque désobligeante.

« C'est quoi ces pitreries, on es dans le musée des horreurs ? » avait-il dit d'une voix cinglante.

J'étais vraiment furieuse contre cet homme qui osa cette remarque, certes tout le monde ne peut pas aimer, mais le dire de cette façon, y a des limites à la connerie humaine quand même.

« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez pour dire ce genre de chose ? » Lui répondis-je folle furieuse.

« Pour Onime no Kyo. »

Mon coeur rata un battements, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais à l'époque Onime no Kyo était comme le mélange d'Apollon et de Christophe Colomb de la peinture, il a lui même inventé son propre style, et qui a fait le tour du monde !! C'est comme Durkheim pour les sociologues, euh c'est le père fondateur de la sociologie. .Bon comment t'expliquer c'est comme le Saint Graal, tu comprends ? Euh c'est comme. . . Antique café, ton chéri . .euh Bou !! Oui c'est ça c'est comme Bou ! Tu comprends ?? Non calme toi, oui c'était simplement une comparaison pour que tu comprenne ce qu'il représente. Ne va pas dire à ton père que je l'ai comparé à ce blondinet, il ne le supporterai pas.

Bon alors il me dit son nom et là je crois rêver, parce que j'ai toujours admiré son travail. Ses peintures si brutes, mais en même temps sensuelles, érotique . .érotique ? Euh je t'expliquerai ça une autre fois.

Mais malgré mon admiration pour cet homme que je rencontre pour la première fois, il me vient un sentiment de dégoût, il me répugne. Et je lui répond folle de rage.

« Et alors ? »

Sur le coup il paraît surpris mais il ne lâche pas l'affaire et semble même amusé par la situation.

« Et alors, Onime no Kyo est le plus grand artiste que la terre n'ai jamais porté !! Et s'il dit que vos peintures c'est de la merde, alors c'est de la merde!! » S'écria une voix aigu très désagréable

« La ferme Akari » dit simplement le démon avant de repartir continuer sa visite suivi de très près par cet Akari.

J'ai eu à peine le temps de détailler Kyo, mais malgré son fichu caractère, il est comme on le dit, beau comme un dieu. Akari devait être sûrement sa compagne car durant toute la soirée elle le collait comme un chien et lui ne disant rien, il observait simplement mes tableaux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu un pincement au coeur.

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, après avoir remercié tout le monde de sa venue, Okuni me dit, que Kyo, le célèbre démon avait acheté une de mes peintures. Il m'avait acheté 'ce tableau '. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel tableau banal, car je l'avais peint selon plusieurs sentiments que j'avais éprouvés. Oui mais puce c'est le tableau que l'on a dans le salon. C'est un le tableau qui raconte l'histoire d'un grand samurai d'antan. Par une drôle de coïncidence ce samurai porte le même nom que Kyo. . Oui désolé je m'égare, tu connais bien la légende du grand samurai Kyo et de ses amis les quatre sacrés du ciel, oui avec les méchants Mibu, oui ma puce, tu as raison. Je continue tu veux bien ? Oui Kyo c'est le plus fort, mais tu permets ? 

Donc il avait acheté ce fameux tableau et nous devions lui remettre dans les jours suivants. Mais le problème c'est qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent donc je dus donner les tableaux aux destinataires moi-même, aidée bien sûr par Okuni. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait une belle part d'intérêts, tu sais c'est le genre de femme qui ne perd jamais le fil des choses.

Après avoir fait le tour de la ville au moins quatre fois avec des chaussures neuves, t'imagine même pas l'état de mes pieds lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi.

Donc mon dernier client était ce fameux Onime no Kyo.

Et bien sûr Kyo ne voulait pas faire comme les autres, donc il habitait dans un immense gratte ciel et bien sûr au dernier étage.

Heureusement que Dieu inventa l'ascenseur parce que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf, oui ma chérie ce n'est pas dieu qui inventa l'ascenseur, mais c'est une façon de parler. Oui ma chérie tu as raison.

Bon.

Alors j'entre dans 'merci encore Bouddha' l'ascenseur et j'appuie sur le dernier étage. Lorsque j'aperçois cette Akari crier

« Retenez l'ascenseur! »

Je me rappelle de ce qu'elle avait dit sur mes tableaux de 'merde ' alors la colère m'envahit et je l'ai regardée avec un air sadique que je ne me connaissais pas, puis je lui dis :

« Désolé mais j'ai les mains pleines »

Puis les portes se fermèrent et au dernier moment elle hurla

« Garce »

Et je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue.

C'est vrai c'est méchant, mais j'étais tellement furieuse contre elle et son adulation envers Kyo. Je la comprends il est tellement particulier mais y a des limites à la connerie humaine.

Durant tout le trajet, j'entendis cette stupide musique pour occuper les gens, mon dieu quelle musique de ... Oui pardon c'est pas beau de dire des gros mots, oui ma chérie. Bref à cause de cette musique la rage me monta à la tête, oui ma chérie il m'en faut peu, mais j'étais tellement à fleur de peau que mes nerfs ont lâché.

* * *

J'arrivais à destination, j'étais devant une immense porte, j'étais vraiment impressionnée, moi qui vivais dans un petit studio minable. C'était vraiment pas juste. Bref. 

J'attendis 5 minutes après avoir sonné pour que l'on vienne m'ouvrir, mais rien.

Je voulus toquer de toute mes forces quand la porte s'ouvrir d'elle même, mais personne. Elle devait sûrement être mal fermée.

J'entrais dans l'antre du démon.

J'entendis du bruit et je me laissa guider, je traversa l'appartement qui était magnifique, incroyable. Je reconnus des tableaux magnifique de grands hommes, des sculptures datant de l'Antiquité Romaine, magnifiques. J'étais éblouie par ce lieu.

J'entrai dans une salle, où le bruit s'intensifiait, je veux dire que c'est le sifflement d'une personne qui m'attira dans ce lieu.

Ce que je vis, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Kyo torse nu couvert de peinture, en train de peindre sur une toile immense. Je me sentis rougir soudainement. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était beau ma chérie, très beau en cet instant,mais je devais quand même retrouver mes esprits.

Je raclai ma gorge pour lui montrer que j'étais là, spectatrice de cette scène particulièrement gênante enfin pour moi. Cependant il ne daigna pas se retourner.

Là, la mayonnaise monta, nan ma chérie c'est encore une expression. . Comment ça je ne sais pas faire de mayonnaise ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. Bref.

« Monsieur Kyo, voici le tableau que vous avez acheté la semaine dernière. . . S'il vous plaît pouvez-vous signer le reçu ? »

Pas un regard, il devait vraiment être plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, ou alors il m'ignorait complètement et le faisait exprès. Ce qui m'agaça encore plus.

« Mais dites-moi si je vous gêne ? »

« Tu me gêne. »

Je lève un sourcil, il ose me répondre et me tutoyer alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas, alors là c'est le comble. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Oui c'est encore une expression mais ne me coupe plus merci !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça, mais je pris la première chose qui me vint sous la main et lui jeta en plein figure, j'e m'aperçus plus tard que c'était un bouteille d'eau et que maintenant il était trempé.

« Oups! » je fis un pas en arrière j'avais certes maintenant son attention mais il ne semblait pas vraiment calme.

«. . . »

« Euh .. . Je suis désolée mais vous ne m'écoutiez pas alors. . Euh . . Ne m'approchez pas ! » Lui criais-je très anxieuse de sa démarche et surtout de son regard, je crois que là il fut surpris par mes propos. Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux avec le recul, car je pense que c'est la première fois qu'une femme lui disait ça, alors qu'il est torse nu et dans son appartement.

« . . . »

« Non, je veux seulement une signature. . . Une SI-GNA-TURE!!! vous ne comprenez pas le japonais ?? » alors que je lui beugle ça, je me retrouve prise au piège contre le mur et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. . . Je suis de plus en plus rouge.

« . . . »

« Si vous faites encore un pas de plus !! Je . . . Je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre !! » lui dis-je en enlevant ma chaussure et en lui faisant face. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et il semblait même sourire.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette situation, car il ne parle pas et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. Cette situation ne me plaisait pas du tout. Prise de panique je lui lance une de mes chaussures qu'il esquive sans difficulté et je prends l'autre. Ma chaussure à la main, j'ai l'air d'une idiote, puis je dis d'un air assez désespéré.

« Je veux seulement votre signature. »

Il est tellement proche de moi que je sent son souffle sur ma peau et j'essaie de lui planter ma chaussure sur son torse mais il me stoppe le bras et me répond à l'oreille.

« Bien entendu qu'est-ce que tu espérait d'autre? »

Il s'éloigne en prenant le papier en main, je me sent vraiment idiote. C'est vrai quoi, moi une petite artiste inconnue et lui un homme célèbre, les contes de fée n'existent plus. Il s'était bien fichu de moi et ça me faisait rager au plus au point.

Il partis derrière une porte et j'en profitais pour remettre mes chaussures et admirer son lieu de travail. C'était une grande pièce avec du parquet et des plantes exotiques. Pendant que j'étais attentive à chaque recoin de la pièce je n'entendis pas la personne qui venait.

« Mon Kyo d'amour !! Je t'ai acheté ton saké et je ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dit la voix.

Je me retourne et vis avec effrois cette Akari.

« Tiens ne vous ai-je pas croisée auparavant ? Madame ? » Lui demande avec un air sarcastique.

« Madame ? » Répète-t-elle comme furieuse de cette caractéristique. Non ma chérie, les femmes ont horreur de paraître plus vieilles que leur âge, tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande.

« Quelle est la raison de votre visite ? Chez moi ? » Continua la vieille femme, non elle n'est pas vieille mais cela m'amuse de l'appeler comme ça. Oui tu as raison ma chérie, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi elle est tellement méchante avec toi ? C'est parce que tu es jeune et très belle. Bon reprenons.

Alors que je veux lui répondre que je veux seulement une signature que Kyo intervient.

« Ferme la Akari. Ici c'est chez moi ! Et elle, c'est mon modèle ! »

« Quoi ?? » Même si nous étions 'ennemies' nous répondîmes en même temps à Kyo.

Toutes les deux choquées par les propos du démon.

« Pourquoi elle ? Alors que tu peux avoir les plus belles femmes du monde, tous les mannequins!!! » Hurla Akari folle de rage.

« . . . »

« Kyo !!! »

« Euh . . . Je suis désolée de vous interrompre en pleine scène de ménage mais j'aimerais récupérer mes papiers. » Dis-je sur un ton moqueur, que Kyo n'apprécia pas vraiment.

« Je change de style Akari. Je veux découvrir un nouveau domaine, celui des Planches à pain » Dit-il sur un ton las mais son sourire fit l'effet d'une bombe pour moi. Pourquoi ? T'aimerai qu'on te traite de planche à pain ? Non ? Bah moi non plus, je poursuis :

« Non mais comment osez vous ? Bon je récupère mes papiers et je vous laisse avec votre vieille femme. Au revoir ! » Lui hurle-je dessus en prenant au passage mes papiers de ses mains. Je me retourne et pars aussi vite que possible.

Je descends par l'ascenseur et enfin sors de ce maudit immeuble quand soudain je m'aperçois que cet abruti n'a pas signé mes papiers, je suis bonne pour y retourner. Je n'ai plus la force pour l'affronter alors je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Houlà houlà, il se fait tard ma puce. Je te raconterai la suite demain. Viens rentrons je dois préparer le dîner avant que ton père ne rentre.

La petite fut déçue sur le moment, mais Yuya la rassura, car demain elle terminerai son histoire.

Elles rentrèrent. Yuya prépara le dîner pendant que Yuko était dans sa chambre en pensant à la rencontre de son père et de sa mère. Comment ces deux-là que tout opposait tombèrent amoureux ?

Yuya en pleine cuisine n'entendit pas son mari arriver. Kyo s'était appuyé contre la porte et observait les moindres gestes de sa femme, qu'il trouvait magnifique malgré les années passées.

Il regarda encore quelques instants avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre par la taille. Elle sursauta quand il lui susurra.

« Je suis rentré et je suis affamé. »

« Oh Kyo ! Bienvenu ! J' ai presque fini, nous pourrons bientôt nous mettre à table. » Annonce gaiement la blonde sans se retourner.

« Je n'ai pas faim de ça. » Répondit le démon en faisant glisser ses mains sous les vêtements de la belle qui sursauta, surprise.

« Mais. . Ky . . Kyo. » Bégaya Yuya qui se retenait de gémir quand elle sentit la langue de son mari passer le long de son cou.

« J'espère que tu es en forme car tu vas avoir une longue nuit. » Murmurera le démon qui voyait sa femme rougir de plus en plus. Malgré les assauts incessants de son mari elle rougissait, cela réjouit le démon. Après toutes ces années elle restait la même qu'il avait aimée. Même s'il était peu démonstratif de ses sentiments envers sa femme, il l'aimait sincèrement.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre cette nuit » Ajouta le brun en mordillant l'oreille de sa femme.

« Je. . Mais . . Yuko. . Elle. . » tenta Yuya .

« Bien. Hé ! La gosse reste dans ta chambre, maman et moi nous devons avoir une très longue discution. » Beugla le père de famille à la petite qui répondit aussitôt par un

« VVVOOOOUUUUUIIIII!!!! »

Yuko savait que lorsque son père l'appelais ainsi ou 'môme','gamine'. .etc et qu'il parlait de discutions, elle devait l'écouter sans rechigner sinon elle se ferait disputer violemment. Elle avait appris cette règle à ses dépends, lors d'une autre discutions entre son père et sa mère.

Mais comment son père et sa mère tombèrent amoureux ? Cette question restait sans réponse pour elle, mais elle était bien décidé à élucider ce secret.

* * *

Reviews ? Merci. . Alors comment trouvez vous la gamine ? Moi je craque ! Elle est trop mimi !! XD Bref, la suite au prochain numéro (j'ai toujours voulut dire ça lol) 


	2. Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**_Bonjour c'est encore moi Nanamy ! Pour vous servir XD_**

**_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction toute mingonne (et que j'adore !). Je suis particulièrement heureuse de savoir qu'elle plait (Vraiment je suis contente XD)_**

**_Je vais vous laisser, en bonne compagnie et vous souhaite comme à mon habitude une très bonne lecture !_**

**_Encore merci ! merci et merci pour vos reviews ! c'est bon pour le morale de l'auteur ! (chaques auteurs vous le confirmera ! )_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande**

**J **J** J **J** J **J** J **J** J **J** J **J** J**

« - MAMANNNN !!!!! MAMANNN !!!! C'est l'heure du REVEILLAGEUH !!!! » Hurla une jolie petite tête blonde.

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut et observa sa fille sur son lit avec un immense sourire sur son joli petit minois.

« - Yuko ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de se lever ! Et puis je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir un peu. » S'énerva la maman en se recouchant, la tête sous la couette.

« - Mais euh ! Tu m'avais promis de me raconter la suite de l'histoire ! » Pleura la fillette en tirant sur la couette pour revoir le visage épuisé de sa maman adorée.

« - Je veux dormir, reviens me voir dans deux heures! » dit Yuya d'une voix pâteuse.

« - Maman pourquoi tu es si fatiguée ? C'est la conversation de papa qui t'a épuisée? » questionna avidement Yuko.

La maman se releva en sursaut et regarda sa fille.

« - Maman pourquoi tu es si rouge ? » Continua l'innocente enfant.

« - Euh, bon si on prenait le petit déjeuner? Allez viens je te raconterai la suite de mon histoire ! » S'écria la jeune mère avant de presque courir dans la cuisine.

Le regard de Yuko rempli de malice suivait les mouvements de la femme. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que faisait son papa et sa maman durant leurs discutions si importantes, mais son tonton Yukimura lui avait dit une chose très importante.

« - Ma petite Yuko, si un jour tu veux quelque chose et que ta maman ne veut pas. Tu attends patiemment. Après une discussion de tes parents, va voir maman et pose-lui des questions notamment sur son état physique (la fatigue), sur le sujet de la conversation (De quoi avez vous pu parler durant ces longues heures?) et de comment on fait les bébés. . Je t'assure à ce moment là tu pourra tout obtenir de ta maman. Mais prends garde à ce que ton père ne soit pas dans les parages, sinon ça va être la grosse fessée. »

La petite fille arriva à destination. Assise sur sa chaise miniature elle attendait patiemment son petit déjeuner.

« - Maman ! Je veux faire un cadeau à Tonton Yukimura ! » S'écria soudain la petite Yuko.

« - Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda perplexe Yuya

« - Il donne de très bons conseils ! Non! Je veux du nutella sur mes tartines ! Merci » Répondit Yuko avant d'engloutir ses tartines.

Yuya l'observa en se demandant si c'était vraiment sain de la laisser en compagnie de ce pervers. L'innocence de sa fille était quand même en jeu, surtout avec ce libertin.

« - MAMAN !!! Reviens sur terre !! » Beugla une voix enfantine.

« - Euh oui oui, bon tu veux la suite de l'histoire ? » Questionna la jeune mère.

« - VOUI!!!! » répliqua la fillette en s'essuyant la bouche, qui était couverte de nutella.

* * *

Donc j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Je rentrais chez moi, avec les papiers mais non signés. Oui, ils sont très important ces papiers et je devais absolument avoir la signature de Kyo. 

Mais j'étais tellement épuisée que je remis cette obligation au lendemain. Oui, je sais, c'est mal. Ne remet jamais au lendemain ce que tu peux faire le jour même! Mais j'aimerais t'y voir moi, surtout avec le caractère de ton ivrogne et pervers de père. Pervers ? Euh. .je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. .

Donc je suis rentrée chez moi, les mains vides.

Le lendemain je me fis réveiller par la sonnerie du téléphone, c'était Yukimura, mon professeur qui m'appelait à cause de Kyo. Il voulait que je pose pour lui en échange de sa signature. Comment ça qu'est ce que ça fait ? C'est un odieux chantage voyons ! Il m'achète mon tableau, je le lui livre et ne me signe pas le bon de commande ! C'est donc lui qui est en tort et cet ABRUTI en profite pour me faire faire n'importe quoi ! Non je ne hurle pas ! C'est juste que ça m'énerve, même encore aujourd'hui.

Bon je me calme.

Donc je suis obligée de retourner dans cet affreux bâtiment avec en prime l'obligation de porter... euh quelque chose de spécial. Quoi ? Euh, bah comment dire... une jolie petite culotte rose. Oui, comme la tienne, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me la montrer. Mais TU VA TE RHABILLER TOUT DE SUITE, VOUI??!!!

_Ce que Yuya n'ose pas dire à son innocente fille c'est qu'elle devait porter des sous vêtements aguichants, comme un porte-jarretelle rouge ou noir. C'était une des conditions de Kyo_

Alors j'arrivais à destination, quand je croisai pour mon grand bonheur cette Akari qui m'accueille chaleureusement d'un

« - Bienvenue Planche à pain comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« - Mon nom est Yuya Shiina et oui je vais très bien. Et vous madame Akari ? » Rétorquai-je avec un air malicieux.

Elle grinça des dents au mot « Madame ». Ce qui m'amusa encore plus, alors qu'elle allait me répondre, nous fûmes interrompues par Onime no Kyo.

« - Viens je n'ai pas toute la journée »

C'est drôle mais à son apparition la tension s'accentue encore plus, mais je le suivis sans rien faire paraître. Akari nous suivit elle aussi, mais elle semblait furieuse.

Arrivée dans la pièce où la veille je lui avais lancé mes chaussures sans bien sûr le toucher, il se retourna et me dit.

« - Déshabilles-toi»

« - Comment ça ? » Répondis-je choquée par cet ordre.

« - A défaut d'être plate je te pensais intelligente. Mais non, tu n'a rien pour plaire. A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai dit de te revêtir de ta culotte rose ? » me demanda Kyo.

_Le terme que Yuya voulait mettre fut remplacé par Culotte rose pour l'innocence de Yuko mais bon, j'espère que tout le monde comprend._

Là j'étais rouge de gêne et presque de honte.

Je le regardai méchamment, comme à cet instant je l'avais détesté. Comme je voulais lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler son sourire triomphant, mais je ne peux que lui dire :

« - Vous signez d'abords mes papiers ! »

« - Pour que tu te casses comme ça ? Rêve pas Planche à pain ! Je te les signerai après la séance mais pas avant. » dit-il sur un ton joueur et sarcastique.

« - J'ai pas confiance ! Comment faire confiance à un type de votre. . » Je n'eus pas le plaisir de terminer ma phrase car Akari se jeta sur Kyo en lui hurlant.

« - Kyo, comment tu peux vouloir d'une femme comme elle ? Elle est tellement plate, moche, stupide et regarde comme elle est mal habillée ! De plus elle n'a aucun talent ! »

Mon coeur se crispa et je me suis sentis tellement mal, ses mots me touchèrent au plus profond de mon âme, mais je ne le montrai pas.

Je regardai Kyo, je fixais ses yeux, ses yeux rouges ou je semblais me perdre. Puis d'une voix forte et dure j'annonçais:

« - Soit ! Faites ce que vous voulez de ce putain de tableau ! Je m'en fiche ! Après tout, il vous appartient ! Les sentiments qui me liaient à lui se sont estompés quand vous l'avez acheté ! Maintenant je vous laisse avec votre vieille et méchante femme ! Et une dernière chose. Les papiers, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense et bien profond Onime no Kyo ! »

Puis je sortis de cet odieux appartement et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, et quand ce dernier arriva je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur pour laisser exprimer mes larmes.

Mais bien sûr, Kyo furieux me suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse dire quoique se soit.

Je le regardais avec colère et haine, lui répondait à mon regard avec un sourire, puis me dit.

« - Tu penses t'en tirer comme ça planche à pain ? »

« - Comment ça ? Mais c'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Vous avez ce fichu tableau alors maintenant laissez-moi vivre ma vie ! Retournez voir votre odieuse épouse ! » Lui dis-je en le défiant du regard.

« - Ce n'est pas ma femme » M'a-t-il simplement dit, mais ses mots me provoquèrent un immense fou rire. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je ris presque à en mourir quand je croisai le regard du peintre.

« - Vous vous faites emmerder par une femme qui n'est pas la votre ? Et ça se dit homme froid sans attache et puissant ? Veuillez m'excuser, mais je trouve cela trop comique !!! Ahahahahha » Pouffais-je.

« - Comique? » Répéta t-il avant bien sûr de s'énerver et de m'embêter. Puis nous nous sommes mis d'accord par une promesse que je poserai pour lui et qu'il signerait mes papiers.

_C'est que Yuya ne voulut pas dire à sa fille, par embêter, c'était que Kyo l'avait plaquée dans l'ascenseur en lui disant aux creux de l'oreille._

_« - Est-ce que tu trouverais comique que je te viole dans l'ascenseur ? ». Ses mains si grandes et si chaudes se baladaient partout sous le petit chemisier de Yuya qui devint très rouge._

_« - Ne me touchez pas ! » dit-elle énervée en voulant gifler Kyo, mais sa main ne rencontra jamais la douce joue du peintre._

_«- Ecoute Planche à pain tu fais ce que je dis et tu auras tes papiers » Murmura le brun avant de lécher d'une façon sensuelle les lèvres de la jeune femme surprise par ce comportement. Kyo voulait la dévorer maintenant et tout de suite dans cet ascenseur, mais il ne connaissait vraiment pas le comportement de la blonde._

_« - Et puis quoi encore !! Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Ça y est mônsieur vends des tableaux par de la le monde et donc mônsieur Onime no se croit tout permis ? Et bah non ! On avait fait un marché ! Je pose pour vous et puis basta ! Tout le monde est content et rentre chez sois et moi avec MES PAPIERS ! » Beugla la belle avant de repousser encore une fois Kyo qui cette fois là ce laissa faire avec un grand sourire._

_« . . . »_

_« . . . »_

_« - Je prends ça pour un oui, bon remontons alors » Avait dit la belle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Kyo durant tout le trajet la dévorait des yeux. Yuya s'en aperçut mais ne le montra pas._

Donc après la promesse nous remontâmes dans son appartement pour peindre, euh me peindre.

Après une heure d'engueulade avec Akari parce que madame ne voulait toujours pas de moi comme modèle. Elle partit en prétextant une affaire urgente mais c'était surtout à cause de Kyo qui lui dit juste un « Dégage ».

Oui je sais ma puce, ce n'est pas polit et pas beau. Mais bon, comment tu veux lui faire comprendre les choses à celle-là ?

Bon je continue.

Pour pouvoir commencer le tableau, mônsieur Kyo voulut me faire changer de tenue, car il disait que c'était moche. Donc je me revêtis d'une jolie robe rouge. Trèèèss longue

_En fait la robe rouge en question n'étais pas trèèss longue comme elle veut le faire croire à sa fille, mais bon quelle idée aussi de raconter à sa petite fille son histoire sur la rencontre avec Kyo, l'homme le plus pervers qu'elle connaît._

Puis je pris une pose, assise sur une belle chaise et je ne bougeai pas pendant… euh... Plusieurs heures. Après plusieurs esquisses et 'touche de couleur', le tableau fut terminé.

Kyo me donna mes papiers puis je suis repartie.

_Ce qu'encore une fois Yuya ne voulait pas dire à sa fille. C'était que durant la pose Kyo était insupportable. Avec ses remarques du genre « Souris planche à pain ! », « ne bouge pas ou on recommence depuis le début », « Arrête de soupirer tu es moche comme ça », « Attends je vais fermer la fenêtre sinon ta poitrine risque de s'envoler »... Bref des remarques désobligeantes, surtout_ _pour une jeune femme. Au bout d'une heure de supplice elle se jeta sur le peintre en voulant l'étriper sur place mais c'était sans compter sur le désir de ce dernier qui ajouta._

_« - Tu en as mis du temps planche à pain » avant bien sûr de l'embrasser passionnément._

_A sa plus grande surprise Yuya répondit au baiser qu'elle avait secrètement désiré. Voulant toujours plus, le démon commença à la déshabiller et la caresser. Ses doigts se brûlaient sur la peau chaude de la blonde. Mais à la déception du brun la belle l'arrêta en lui hurlant dessus. _

_« - Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas être une de vos conquêtes minables ! J'ai encore droit à du respect... et » mais elle fut interrompue par les douces et sensuelles lèvres de Kyo qui lui susurra à l'oreille._

_« - Si tu étais comme les autres filles tu ne serais pas venue ici une deuxième fois »_

_Il avait raison, jamais une femme hormis la madame Akari pouvait se vanter d'être venue chez le démon deux fois. Car Kyo avait l'habitude de se lasser vite mais alors très vite de ses conquêtes, mais avec elle c'était différent._

_«- Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous allez me... » Tenta la blonde avant de se faire encore une fois voler un baiser._

_« - Tu n'as qu'à essayer ! Tu n'as rien à perdre » Avait-il dit, mais l'effet désiré n'était pas là. Car la blonde semblait encore plus en colère qu'avant, elle le repoussa violemment avant de beugler._

_« - Si ! Mon honneur de femme ! » Puis elle partit avec ses papiers signés._

Donc ma chérie je suis repartie chez moi avec les papiers. Un beau jour, environ une semaine après mon professeur me téléphone de la part de Kyo qui voulait me revoir et puis là j'ai piqué une crise de nerfs. Comment ça ? Comme d'habitude ? Attention à ce que tu dis jeune fille ! Bref je lui dis que si monsieur Kyo voulait me voir et bah qu'il vienne directement et sans passer par des intermédiaires.

Voilà puis je lui raccroche au nez.

Et là je te dis pas la grosse embrouille que j'ai fait Hihihihi Oui je sais c'est vilain de dire ça. Mais je t'assure ma chérie, Yukimura m'a dit après quelques années bien sûr que Kyo était fou de rage qu'on le traite comme ça. Hihihiih Surtout venant d'une gamine. Hihiihhi

Bref, le soir venu, j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de recevoir chez moi Onime no Kyo. Hihiihi.

Il était furieux mais en même temps il semblait amusé, mais je n'ai jamais compris par quoi. Bref.

Il est venu et nous avons discuté et depuis ce jour je suis devenu son modèle, sa muse comme dirait Mahiro. Hihihi et puis tu es née. Voilà fin de l'histoire.

_Encore une fois Yuya ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur un détail. Un Kyo furieux + Un appartement, donc Yuya seule ... enfin j'espère que vous comprenez. Ce soir là Yuya avait craqué sous les caresses de son démon. Mais lui avait craqué bien avant pour la jeune femme même s'il n'avait rien dit. Bref. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté, au début c'était des cris de fureur de haine et de colère que les voisins avaient entendus puis vint d'autres éclats de voix, des hurlements de passion, d'extase, de jouissance... _

Yuko ne voulais pas se contenter de ce simple récit et ne comprenait pas comment une simple discussion pouvait rapprocher les gens comme ça. Puis la maman lui répondit les joues toutes rouges.

« Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande »

**_FIN_**


End file.
